Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display having improved viewing angle range.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and an LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field within the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust polarization of incident light.
Among these LCDs, a vertical alignment mode LCD, which arranges major axes of liquid crystal molecules so as to be perpendicular to the display panel in a state in which an electric field is not applied, has been widely used due to its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle. Here, the reference viewing angle implies a viewing angle with a 1:10 contrast ratio, or a critical angle of gray-to-gray luminance reversion.
In order to approximate side visibility to front visibility in the vertical alignment mode LCD, a method of causing a difference in transmittance by dividing one pixel into two subpixels and applying different voltages to the two subpixels has been suggested.
On the other hand, an irregular arrangement of liquid crystal molecules is generated near a contact hole formed in an opening region in which the pixel electrode of the liquid crystal display is formed, and accordingly, display of the liquid crystal display is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art under 35 U.S.C. §102, both prior to and after the America Invents Act (AIA).